gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shamal
The Shamal is a multi-role, jet powered business aeroplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas & Grand Theft Auto V . Description The first time the player could fly the Shamal was in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The plane, despite its interior size, can only transport the player. The Shamal is a good choice for people who are just learning to fly jets, as its handling is balanced, and it's easy to land on runways. The plane draws its influence from the Learjet 60. The most prominent appearance of the Shamal is during "Freefall", when the plane's interior can be seen. The size of the interior appears larger than usual for an aircraft with a relatively small fuselage, and the interior incongruously features 16 windows (9 on the left and 7 on the right) when the plane features only 8 outside. Locations *Los Santos International Airport, one of them just northwest of the runway. *Easter Bay International Airport, two of them west of the Nevada. *Las Venturas Airport, two of them parked north of a pair of Dodos. Similar aircraft In other GTA games, business jets resembling the Shamal first appeared in Grand Theft Auto III and then Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; however, the player could not fly the plane. The plane has also been depicted in take-off and landing in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories; in GTA Liberty City Stories, the player can stand on the plane's wing while it's accelerating to fly away, but will most likely fall after a while, and in GTA Vice City Stories, the plane is seen entering and exiting Escobar International Airport from time to time. A glitch allows the player to enter the plane in GTA Vice City Stories, but it is not controllable. In Grand Theft Auto IV, business jets still remain uncontrollable (nor can any other planes be flown) but such vehicles can still be found at Francis International Airport, featuring an updated design. One such plane is used by Kenny Petrovic during the Hangman's NOOSE multiplayer mission wherein up to four players must hold back NOOSE units and escort Petrovic from his jet at Francis International Airport to a safepoint. In the Grand Theft Auto IV DLC Ballad of Gay Tony, Ray Bulgarin owns a similar looking jet called a Ghawar. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a plane similar to the Shamal is used by Huang Lee in the mission Yu Jian, and is seen taking off, landing and parked at Francis International airport. Trivia * In GTA Advance, during the last mission, a cutscene shows, a plane similar to the Shamal. * In GTA San Andreas, when in the interior of the Shamal, the player can shoot out the lights and headrests. * The Shamal can still be seen on the TV show I'm Rich in GTA IV, suggesting that it was cut from the final game. * The Shamal might re-appear in Grand Theft Auto V, as a plane similar in appearance is seen at the end of the trailer. * Shamal in Arabic means "North" See also * Ghawar, non-controllable equivalent in The Ballad of Gay Tony. }} de:Shamal (SA) es:Shamal GTASA fi:Shamal pl:Shamal Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Beta Vehicles